The Trials and Tribulations of Becoming Us II
by svmonkey1018
Summary: Becoming a Family: Ron and Hermione have reached a new point in their lives, where they aren't the only two that matter any more. Now, they've got a little one on the way. Sequel to The Trials and Tribulations of Becoming Us.
1. Nine Months is An Awfully Long Time

-1**Chapter 1: **

**Nine Months is an Awfully Long Time**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Hermione placed her head in her hands and stared at the cup of coffee on the table. She was sitting in a local muggle coffee shop opposite of Harry. It was one of those rare days that Ron was working late, so she and Harry went out for coffee to keep each other company. Today, Hermione had a very large dilemma with which she needed Harry's advice.

"Harry, I don't know how this could have happened. We're always so careful."

"Hermione, I don't understand what the problem is. You and Ron have been married for three months now. Surely you two have discussed having children."

"Yes, but I didn't expect this to happen so soon. I thought that we'd have moved out of the Burrow and had good, stable careers before we had any children. What's Ron going to say about this?"

"If I know Ron at all- and after nearly eleven years, I'd say that I do- he'll be thrilled that you're having his children. That's all he's ever really wanted."

"Harry please. Singular. I am having Ron's CHILD. Let's get through the first one before we talk about _children_."

Yes, Hermione Granger Weasley was pregnant. She'd found out the day before and was now contemplating the best way to tell her husband the news. Hermione was really nervous about how well Ron was going to take the shock. They'd only been married for 3 months! Hermione was 21 and Ron wasn't even that old yet. What were they doing having children already?

"Harry, I just need some time to think this over. I've never been irresponsible in my life, and I don't plan on starting now. Thank you for all your help, but it's time to face the magic and tell Ron that, strange as it seems, he's going to be a father."

Hermione pushed back her chair and stood up. She put down a galleon on the table. Then, she walked around the table and Harry stood up and hugged Hermione.

"Don't worry about telling Ron- he loves you no matter what happens. This isn't your fault" Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione pulled away from Harry and nodded her head. She put on her scarf and hat and walked out the door into the brisk winter day. She set up the street arguing with herself as to what the best choice of words to use were. Soon, she saw the Burrow looming in the distance. Hermione had sold her flat to start saving money for her and Ron's first house. Currently, they were holed up in Ron's old room until they came up with enough money for the house of their own.

Hermione reached the door and walked inside. Molly called a greeting from the kitchen where a delightful smell was wafting through the door. Hermione walked up the stairs and into her and Ron's room. She threw her coat on the bed and drew the curtains. She quickly looked out the window and saw a tall red-headed figure heading up the walk. She took a deep breath as he climbed the stairs and then threw on a smile as Ron entered the room.

"Hello Darling" he said as he walked over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I had a lovely day at work, we got a lot accomplished and I think I can get us good tickets for the World Cup in Ireland this year. How was your day?"

"Oh, that's wonderful darling, Harry and Ginny will be so excited. Um, dear, I have a piece of news for you."

"Oh yeah? Good or Bad?"

"I think that you'd better sit down."

Ron looked over at Hermione with a puzzled expression on his face. "Um, okay Hermione." He sat down on the bed and stared at her with an expectant look on his face.

"Ron, I know that this is unexpected and completely and utterly a surprise, but- I just found out yesterday- Ron, you and I aren't going to be you and I for much longer."

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Ron, I'm pregnant."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Ron, you, me, Parents. 7 more months."

"Oh my!" Ron got up from his seat and ran at her. He hugged her and picked her up so that her feet didn't touch the ground. They stood that way for a long time. Then, Ron finally put her back on the ground and stepped back. He held her at arm's length.

"Hermione, I can't believe it! So how did this happen? No, never mind, I know how this happened. I was there. But- I'm so excited. Me- A father. You-YOU the mother of my child. I-this is the happiest day of my life. I've got my girl and-"

"Ron, I know I'm thrilled too, but aren't you worried about our- ah- current situation?"

"No! We've got 9 months to worry about that, and now that I know, 9 months is long enough to wait."

"Seven, actually" Hermione said and Ron kissed her long and hard before pulling her by the hand out the door and down the stairs to tell everyone else their good news.

"That went relatively well" Hermione thought to herself as she was pulled along in Ron's wake, smiling all the way.


	2. So Many Preparations

-1**Chapter 2:**

**So Many Preparations **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

"Well that's wonderful!" Molly Weasley exclaimed after being informed that she was about to become a grandmother to her youngest son's child.

"Congratulations, my dears," Arthur said as he reclined in his armchair by the fire.

"Boy or Girl Hermione dear?" Molly asked, obviously genuinely interested.

"I honestly don't know," Hermione replied. "I've never been pregnant before, so I can't exactly tell whether things are different if it's a boy or girl, but I really don't want to know. Once Ron and I find a suitable house, the nursery will be yellow- bright and sunny for our baby. As for names, we'll just choose one of each."

"Ah, yes, of course, always the reasonable one out of the pair of you. I remember when Bill and Fleur had their first child. The two of them could not stop arguing over whether they should find out or not. Fleur was strictly against finding out of course, insisted that she knew she was having a daughter. Everything they bought was pink and then in November, the world was graced with the presence of Sean Arthur Weasley." Molly chuckled at her own story and then leaned back in her rocking chair. "But no, I suspect that you two will be much smarter than that- I don't suspect that the Brightest Witch of her Age will make the same mistakes as our- ahem- other daughter-in-law. But darlings, there isn't nearly enough room here to raise your child. We don't have much, but we'll offer you as much as we can to help you buy a house."

"Oh really Mum, don't be silly. You and dad have got enough to worry about without you interfering with our expenses. Hermione and I will be just fine. We've got seven months to come up with the money. We'll start looking for a house this week."

"Alright Ronald, but remember that our offer still stands. Anything that you need from us, you've got."

"Yes, well, I'm really quite tired from all this excitement so I'll just go up to bed then- Ron?" Hermione held out her hand and he followed her up the stairs. She had a lot on her mind and needed to just be around him to work out her thoughts.

"Are you happy?" She turned to him after closing their bedroom door.

"Extremely," he answered while rummaging through his chest of drawers for a pair of pajamas.

"What about our- ah- situation?"

"If you mean that we're still living with my parents, yes, I know that it's not the best location in the world, but I plan on fixing it. We'll start looking for houses soon- How about the day after tomorrow? And listen, I know that it'll be hard to back this statement up, but I'd really like you to pick out any house you want- no matter the cost. I'll find a way to give it to you."

"Ronald Weasley, that is very sweet, but in no way possible am I ever going to allow that. We'll find a suitable house for the moment, but there are so many other things that we have to spend our money on. We'll get by."

"I know Hermione, but I'm still going to try to give you and our baby exactly what you want. Just let me try okay? Give me time to figure things out."

"Alright, we'll give it time. Seven months, to be exact. For now though, we'll set a budget for the house and whatever else we can come up with will be paid for with any extra money."

"Okay Hermione, I agree. Now, please get some sleep darling. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. A Home of Our Own

**Chapter 3:**

**A Home of Our Own**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing you know or love.**

Hermione woke up the next morning at sunrise. She crept downstairs and into the Weasley garden. In the early light, the bushes and trees gave off a romantic glow. Hermione sat down on a bench near a poinsettia bunch. She pulled her robe closer around her and shivered slightly in the cold January air. Snow was lightly falling around her and Hermione breathed a long low sigh. What had she gotten herself into? Why was she having all these doubts all of a sudden- Was it hormones or something deeper?

"What are you doing out here? With your condition you should stay inside!" Ron caused Hermione to come floating back to the cold, hard reality. Ron rushed over and took his robe off to put around Hermione's shoulders, but she stood up and quickly shrugged him off.

"I'm fine Ron, really. I'm pregnant, not porcelain." Ron looked over at her, crestfallen. Immediately, she resented snapping at him. It wasn't his fault that she was feeling this way.

"Oh, dear I'm sorry. Let's just go inside and have breakfast. I've got the week off from work to celebrate my good news, so we'll spend the day together, just the two of us. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for houses, see what our options are. Goodness knows we need a lot of them." Ron smiled and then started towards the front door.

"Wait!" Hermione said abruptly, deciding at the last moment that she had something more to say. Ron turned around and stared expectantly into her eyes.

"Ron- I'm just- I guess, well- Scared."

"Oh." Ron said and walked towards her, shivering slightly in the cold morning breeze. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "What are you scared of darling?"

"Of being too young, of not making it."

"Sweetheart, do not worry yourself with your fears. You are brilliant and lovely and we'll make it okay. Just trust me, we'll make it."

Hermione looked up into Ron's face and nodded. She felt safe again.

"Okay Ron, okay. Let's go see about breakfast then." And with that, she led the way to the Burrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione spent a bit of time on her appearance so as to impress what ever real estate agent they came across and try to get the lowest price possible.

"Well, don't you look lovely today?" Ron said as he kissed Hermione good morning. After a bit of breakfast, Ron and Hermione set off into town. The first house that they stopped at was located a half a mile away from the Burrow. It was lovely outside- Red Brick and a stone pathway, but on the inside, there were rats everywhere and it smelled faintly of rotten cheese. They left without even requesting the price.

The next house had only one bedroom and would have done them no better than if they continued living in the Burrow. Hermione was starting to lose faith. They continuously went in and out of houses, each significantly worse than the last.

"Ron, this is hopeless; can we please just go home? I'm sick of being disappointed."

"Don't lose faith Hermione. Please, one more house. For Me?"

"Alright, but that's it."

They continued up the street and came to an Open House sign. They followed it down the road and came to a cottage. It was white and brown on the outside with a lovely little garden. The back yard had a pond and large, magnificent oak trees. Inside there were four bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and kitchen. Each room had a window looking out into the beautiful scenery. The floors were hard wood, and the living room had a fireplace. The back porch was enclosed and heated.

"Oh my." Hermione said as she looked out into the woods behind the house. This was home.

"Ron this is perfect. Please go talk to the real estate agent and find out the price. I just want to stay here and look out the window."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Hermione looked into the backyard and saw a reindeer eating berries off of the bushes. It completed the vision of perfection.

"Um Hermione, we have a problem" Ron said returning from the other room.

"Oh no, what?" Hermione asked sighing.

"The lowest the owners are willing to go is A LOT more than we can afford."

"Are you sure? I love this house, but there's no way that we'll ever be able to afford this, if it's really that much. I don't know where we would get that kind of money."

"Well, we'll think about it alright? Look into all of our financial options."

"Okay Ron, but let's leave. Being here is depressing me."

"Oh Hermione, don't worry. Someday we'll have a home of our own."

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I've been relatively busy lately, but I should update soon. Thanks for reading!


	4. Getting a Wish

-1**Chapter 4:**

**Getting a Wish**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.**

All of Hermione's thoughts were focused around the problems she and Ron were facing. They still had not found a house and without one, all of the supplies for the nursery were completely useless. When Hermione wasn't worrying, she was working, now the head of her department at St. Mungo's. She was always exhausted and rarely did anything that she enjoyed. One day, Hermione left work early to be able to spend some time with Ron and maybe help cook dinner with Molly. She walked through the doors to the house and called a greeting out. There was no response.

"What is happening here? I've never been in an empty Burrow before," Hermione thought to herself, looking around. She searched the house, peeking in every room to see if she could locate a Weasley. As she made her way downstairs, Hermione heard the front door open. She came to the foot of the stairs and saw Ron standing in the door way.

"Surprise!" she called, jumping out in front of him and giving him a squeeze. "Oh, Ron what were you doing?" He was sweaty and dirty and carrying a pair of gloves. Hermione gave him an inquisitive look.

"Oh, well, I was just out in the garden, de-gnoming it for Mum while she was at the store getting the thing."

"Um, alright Ron," Hermione said, making a mental note to chuck out any of the alcohol in the house when Ron was in the shower.

"I'm just going to go change then Hermione, I've got to look presentable for dinner."

"Okay Ron," Hermione said, still concerned that Ron was acting in such a peculiar manner. After he went upstairs, Hermione started peeling potatoes for dinner. Mrs. Weasley came home soon after and began to help Hermione cook when Ron came back downstairs. He looked- and smelled- considerably better as he came over to hug her.

"Ron, a word?" Mrs. Weasley said to her youngest son and ushered him into the living room. Not wanting to disturb them, Hermione remained in the kitchen stirring the large pot of stew she and Mrs. Weasley had been making. Ginny walked through the kitchen door and greeted Hermione warmly. They chatted for a bit until Ron and Mrs. Weasley came back into the room. Ginny shared a glance with them as they entered and Mrs. Weasley gave a slight nod. Ginny turned around happily and left the Burrow.

"What is going on here?" Hermione thought to herself. Maybe it was just hormones making her paranoid, but she had a feeling there was something more to that. Shaking her head slightly, Hermione turned back to her work.

When Mr. Weasley came home from work, the family plus Harry sat down to eat the stew Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Dinner was a lovely affair, filled with good conversation and occasional humor. The stew was amazing and the whole pot was gone at the end of the sitting. Hermione sighed happily and patted her slightly protruding belly fondly. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione quickly cleaned the kitchen and then moved into the living room.

"Hermione" Ron said as she entered, rising to his feet. "Can I have a word with you?" He led her out to the Burrow's garden and sat down on the wooden bench.

"Listen, I went back to that house the other day."

"Oh Ron, you better not have-"

He interrupted her and continued. "I realize that we can't afford that house, not even with my parents' help. So, I had this brilliant idea and I'd like to show you something." Ron stood and held out his hands to Hermione. He started towards the woods, but made a sharp left and came to a halt at a large clearing of land.

"Now, I wanted to surprise you when it was finished, but I knew that I couldn't put off looking for a house that long, and you're bright, so you would have figured out that something was up, so I decided to tell you now so you could help. Hermione, I want to build you and our child a house to live in, on this very ground."

Hermione looked around and took in what he was saying to her. She thought for a moment and then began to speak.

"Oh, Ron. That's so thoughtful of you, but how do your propose we pay for all of this? If we couldn't afford the ready made house, how are we going to build it ourselves?"

"I've already worked it out. Instead of baby presents, I asked for money and manual labor."

Hermione laughed and looked around once more. The location was not too far from the Burrow and it had lovely wooded scenery surrounding it. There was plenty of space and if they could manage, Ron's idea would work perfectly.

"If it isn't too much and our family doesn't mind, I think it's brilliant." Ron grinned and hugged Hermione, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around.

"This really is a wish come true," Hermione said as Ron set her back on the ground. "I agree," Ron said, and kissed her under the stars, standing on the spot they were going to raise their children.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little chappie! I'll update as soon as I can!

Svmonkey1018


	5. Setting the Grounds

**Chapter 5:**

**Setting the grounds**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Hope you enjoy. )  
**

The next day, Ron held a meeting at the Burrow to discuss building plans and preparations. Hermione took the day off from work and listened in on the conversations. An alarming amount of people showed up for the meeting. Harry came after spending some time with Ginny; Arthur sat at the head of the table, grinning merrily at all the young people surrounding him; Neville showed up with Luna on his arm; and even Seamus came with a hearty welcome to all his old school friends. In addition, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Dean Thomas, Lupin, Hagrid, and Viktor Krum showed up. Hermione was very surprised at Viktor's appearance and quickly went over to Ron with her questions.

"Well, he's a good man and a good friend I suppose. I figured he'd want to help, and he showed up." Hermione kissed Ron and then greeted everyone warmly. When Ron was sure everyone who would be coming had arrived, he asked everyone to take a seat.

"Hello everyone, and thank you so much for coming. I'm sure you've all been informed of my and Hermione's good news by now, and really, that's the reason we are all here today- to build a home for our child. Hermione and I are kind of in a tight spot at the moment, and we really don't have all that much to start out with. That's where you come in. Hermione fell in love with a cottage in town that we can't afford. I've got the building plans here so we can recreate it- make it even better- for our unborn child. You'll never know how much this means to me- to us- that you all want to help. We'll never be able to repay you."

"There'll be no need for that anyway Ron," Harry said as he stood up. "You two are my best friends and I'll do all I can to help. Knowing that baby has a good home to grow up in will be repayment enough."

"Here, Here!" Fred and George added when Harry had taken his seat. Ron's ears burned bright red as he continued speaking.

"Well, thank you very much for all you are willing to do. I guess we should start making plans. Now, we'll need a head of this project, one who makes sure everything goes smoothly."

"That'll be you Ron" Percy said from the corner of the table. "This was your idea and it will be your home." Everyone at the table agreed unanimously. Hermione beamed at her husband. "Well, right then. I'll need someone to be in charge of the Charm work because none of us are very experienced with building things with magic, and I don't need our house to be falling in on us."

"I'll do it." Hermione said from her seat next to Ron.

"What?" Ron said as he turned to look at her.

"Well, Mr. President of Operation: House, I would like to help. I can find out the most about charms and make sure they are done correctly. I guarantee our house will be sturdy if I supervise."

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes Ronald, I am positive."

"Alright then, that's settled. Moving on to other business…"

Hermione leaned back in her chair and observed the men discussing her home. She was making a list of books that she would need in her mind. At the end of the meeting, when everything was settled, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione remained at the Burrow to catch up. They would start building in a week and Hermione would take vacation and then Maternity leave to help with the building. They also talked about the Quidditch World Cup in Ireland that Ron had gotten wonderful tickets for. It would take place in August and they would all be going together. Everyone was excited, even Hermione, which Harry and Ron couldn't help but find hilarious. Soon, it was time for Harry to take his leave so he could get a good night's sleep for work in the morning. He had the grueling task of obtaining information about ex-death eaters and keeping tabs on them. The job couldn't be trusted with any person but the Chosen One who had defeated the Dark Lord. Ginny also retired; she had to start training in the morning with her new team, the Chudley Cannons. She had chosen it on Ron's behalf and couldn't help but gloat about how well they were going to do once she stared playing for them. One day the Quidditch World Cup would be Ginny's. Hermione and Ron also went up to bed. It had been a very exciting day, and both of them fell asleep with thoughts of building plans and a wonderful new home.

A/N: Sorry so short. I'll try to update ASAP!


	6. Picking out a Nursery

**Chapter 6:**

**Picking Out a Nursery**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long….school's out so now I've got plenty of time to devote to my loyal readers!**

**Katie**

"Ron" Hermione called down the long hardware store aisles, trying desperately to find her husband. It was the next day and Ron and Hermione were buying everything they could afford to build their home. Whatever they couldn't come up with Harry had offered to pay for. Hermione and Ron were very grateful of Harry's generosity and promised to pay him back but Harry would hear nothing of it, seeing as without them it would be him lying in the cold hard ground for eternity instead of Lord Voldemort. Currently, Hermione was growing frantic with fear because she could not find Ron in the muggle store. She caught a glimpse of red hair and flew down the paint aisle, but only found Ginny accompanied by Harry.

"Have either of you seen Ron? I've lost him and I need to find him before he does something stupid."

"Gee, I dunno Hermione-- Did you look by the wooden furniture?" Harry asked her with a slight grin on his face.

"Harry James Potter if you are in on this little scheme, I will find you and hex you into next year!" And with that, she started off to find Ron once more.

Hermione decided to take Harry's advice and head towards the wooden furniture department. As much as Hermione hated to admit it, Harry had been right and Ron was standing in one of the long aisles, apparently waiting for her with his body hiding something behind him.

"There you are, I've been searching everywhere for you and Harry said you might be here."

"Smart bloke that Harry. Hermione I want to show you something." He stepped out from in front of his surprise and Hermione let out a small gasp. There was a wooden cradle, small enough to hold their precious bundle with "Baby Weasley " carved on the headboard with a small teddy bear carved underneath.

"Oh my." Hermione gasped and sped at Ron, throwing her arms around him, crying silently.

"Do you like it?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Of Course! I love it! How did you--? When did you--?"

"Harry helped me. I came up with the idea and made a crude sketch of what I wanted. Harry brought it to one of the crafters here and ordered it."

"Oh my" Hermione said again as she circled the beautiful piece of work. She hugged Ron once more and whispered a thank you to him. He beamed at her.

"So you found him then" Ginny said as she and Harry came down the long aisle full of wood.

"Yes I did" Hermione answered and went over to hug Harry and Ginny.

"Right then, I'll have Harry help me get this in the car and you two can go pick out paint colors."

Ginny and Hermione turned and left the two boys and headed for the paint aisle. Hermione picked her scheme of colors. Her and Ron's room would be light peaches and oranges. The nursery would be bright yellows with green undertones. The living room would be dark blues and light purples. The kitchen and dining room would be ivory with pink finishing and the bathroom would be light teal with a mauve finishing. When Ron and Harry came back they ordered all of the paint and with Ginny and Hermione's help, they carried the paint and all the other supplies back to the car.

"Looks like everything we need" Ron said as he magically closed the trunk. They all got inside the car and Harry started the ignition.

"Where to now?" he asked.

"The Wizarding Library, I need to get building charms" Hermione said from the back seat.

"Alright then, to the library" Harry said and put the car into drive.


	7. Ready, Set, Build

**Chapter 7:**

**Ready, Set, Build**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own anything in the first six chapters, I surely don't own anything now.**

The day that they were to start building everyone showed up bright and early. Ron handed out assignments and soon they all got started. Hermione sat in the Burrow going over the tests she would perform on the house to make sure it was sturdy and well built. It was May now and she was due in three months. If this had been a muggle project, the house probably would not be finished in time. Fortunately, she had some very powerful wizards on her side and the task would be finished in little under a week. Hermione stood and went out to the building grounds. They were still working on the frame, but it seemed that they were working on the second floor and had already finished on the first. She saw Ron standing a few feet away voicing directions to Charlie who was lifting a wooden beam up to its position along the wall of the house. Molly and Ginny were handing out lemonade to the sweaty workers, beaming at them and commending them on their work so far. Harry was the fist to notice Hermione and called to her. He came over and gave her a quick squeeze before returning to his work. Hearing Harry's greeting, Ron noticed Hermione's arrival as well and came over to her.

"It's going well then?" Hermione asked as she watched them lay the last part of the second story.

"Yeah, it's great. We should finish the frame by tonight and then have everyone over for dinner, which Mum has already started cooking."

"I thought I smelled something delicious" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, but by tomorrow we'll be ready to start on the insulation and the walls. After we finish the outside of the house, in two days at the latest, we can start painting and furnishing the house, which will probably take two days as well. We'll give the house one final look over and then it will be ready for your test."

"Wow it seems you've got this all worked out already huh?"

"Well I want us to move in as soon as we can because then we'll be accustomed to the house by the time Baby arrives."

"Oh that's brilliant Ron, just positively brilliant. I'm so excited for this!"

"I know! And yesterday I got the tickets for the World Cup. Work's paying for all of the expenses so we're going to stay in Dublin for a week and then after the cup we'll come home and have Baby."

"It'll be nice to get away before we have Baby, spend some time together and with Harry and Ginny."

"My thoughts exactly, but if you'll excuse me my darling, I need to go make sure that Neville doesn't kill somebody."

He kissed her on the forehead and walked away. Hermione turned around and headed into the kitchen to see if there was anything she could help Molly with. There wasn't, so instead she went to find Ginny. Hermione went up to Ginny's bedroom and found her there.

"Hello Ginny. What are you doing all the way up here when there is so much going on outside?"

"Oh, hello Hermione. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Harry."

"What about him?"

"It's nothing really, it's just that I think we'll be making everything a bit more- eh- permanent soon."

"What do you mean Gin?"

"I think Harry might propose in Ireland before the World Cup."

"Oh, that's brilliant Ginny! Really and truly!"

"I know, it's just that this is what I've always wanted- you as my sister and Harry as my husband. Now that it's finally going to happen, I'm sort of in awe."

"You're not scared are you?"

"A little bit about being Harry's wife because there was a point in my life that I never believed that it would happen. But I knew that you would always end up as my sister. There was just something about the way Ron acted when it came to you."

"Oh, how?"

"Well, in the summers he would always talk of you with such enthusiasm, mentioning Harry very little. Whenever I would ask about Harry he would find someway to start talking about you again. When you would visit, he cleaned! Actually cleaned when he knew you were coming. Days of your arrival were spent staring out the window waiting to see you. I just knew he wanted you and I was right."

Hermione sighed with happiness as she thought of her Ron during their school days. "Yes, well you're getting everything you've ever wanted then huh?"

"I'm just not sure how to handle it."

"You'll do brilliantly, I promise. But really, be careful because you're just starting your Quidditch career. Don't end up like me."

"I didn't plan on it."

"Neither did I." And they laughed heartily.


	8. Cross Your Fingers

-1**Chapter 8:**

**Cross Your Fingers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

At the end of the week, the house was finished as promised. Hermione walked out of the Burrow to her new home. The throng of workers were standing in two lines on either side of the house waiting for her approval. She had a list of charms she was going to perform to make sure the house didn't fall in on them.

"Well everyone, this looks wonderful, but now comes the true test. I'm going to perform a series of charms and if nothing happens to the house, you're all invited over for dinner." The workers applauded and Fred and George whistled and cat-called.

"Alright everyone cross your fingers" Harry said from his place next to Ginny. There was a bit of muffled giggling from the crowd before all focus was on Hermione and her wand.

"First I'm going to put the house through strong winds, as though in a hurricane or a tornado. No worries for you though as I can control how wide of an area it will affect." She raised her wand an performed the charm. A gust of blowing air shot out of Hermione's wand and set the tree's rustling and swaying. When she had finished, the house was exactly the same, plus or minus a few leaves on its roof. Hermione felt Ron breathe a sigh of relief from next to her. She knew how much this house meant to him.

"Alright then, I'll try heavy rain and snow. These are two different charms so it should take a bit longer than the first test." Hermione raised her wand once more and performed the first charm. It started to rain violently, thrashing and smacking off the cottage. She lifted the charm and the house was still in perfect condition. Then Hermione made it snow, a raging blizzard throwing itself at the newly built house, but when it was lifted, the house was the same as before.

"Okay, three down. There's only one spell left I thought was important. This one is for burglars." Hermione shouted the spell and a figure dressed in black appeared out of the end of her wand. The figure tried to get in through the front door, but to no avail, and was repelled on its back. It then proceeded to try every window and door on the house, but was repelled onto it's back each time. Hermione vanished it and turned around to look at everyone.

"Looks like you're all staying for dinner then" she said as she beamed at them. They erupted into cheers and applause as Neville asked quite seriously "What are we having?"

Ron hugged Hermione and then led her inside the house. It was beautiful, even better than the original she had fallen in love with. Most importantly, it had been built with love for her and her family, and that made it even more perfect. Ron gave Hermione the tour of the house with funny stories to tell in each room about a friend or relative and the building process. He led her upstairs and showed her their bedroom and the conjoining bathroom.

"There's only one room left" Ron said as they came out from the bathroom. "You can find that one on your own."

Hermione walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. A lone white washed door stood in front of her. With one hand on her stomach, Hermione opened the door and stepped into the sunny nursery. The walls were bright yellow like the shining sun outside the perfectly clear window. In the center of the room was the cradle that Ron and Harry had designed. Along the walls were rows of stuffed animals for the unborn baby-- one from each of the people that had worked on the house. Charlie had left a dragon smiling toothily into space. Ginny had left a butterfly as bright and fiery as her personality. Harry had left a snitch in hopes that he would have a godchild that would love quidditch as much as he did. Seeing the little pieces of all those who cared for her, Ron, and Baby, Hermione started to cry soft, happy tears. There were no words to describe the gratitude she felt for those who had built her a home. Hermione felt Ron come up from behind her and lay a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and she put her arms around him.

"I see you found it" Ron whispered through Hermione's soft curls.

"It's perfect. I couldn't have pictured it better."

"There is still something left. One final touch." From his pocket, Ron pulled out two more stuffed animals. One was a ginger cat; it had a squashed face and a very bushy tail. The other was a very small owl that if you closed you eyes you could almost imagine him flitting around the room.

"Oh Ron" Hermione sighed and fell into his arms once more. "This is more than I could have ever asked for.

"It is good, huh Love?"

"Yes Ron, very, very good."


	9. What's Wrong Hermione?

**Chapter 9:**

**What's Wrong Hermione?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Ron, Hermione, let's go, I don't want to be late!" Harry called up the stairs of Ron and Hermione's cottage in the forest.

"Coming Harry dear" Hermione called back to him. It was August and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to Ireland to see the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione was due to have he baby in two weeks, so no one was really worried about her going into labor. The only problem was that they had to travel by the muggle way because it was too dangerous to floo or apparate. They were going to catch a train that was to depart at noon, but it was already eleven thirty and they had yet to leave the cottage.

"If we don't leave now we are most definitely going to miss our train!" Harry called once more.

"Oy, keep your pants on Mate." Ron said as he came out the door carrying all of his and Hermione's luggage.

"So we can finally leave now?"

"Yes Harry, we can leave now."

They all climbed into Harry's old car and drove off to the train station. They parked in a hurry and had to jog to the loading dock to be sure they weren't left. During the trip, Hermione curled up in her seat and took a nap while Ron read a book on parenting and Ginny and Harry played Wizard's Chess. When they arrived in Dublin, Ginny called a taxi and it took them to the bed and breakfast they would be staying at. It was located in the Irish countryside and they were the only two couples staying there. "This is the perfect place for Harry to propose to Ginny" Hermione thought as she stared out of the window of her and Ron's room. She turned around and was surprised to see Ron standing in the doorway wearing a tuxedo.

"What--?"

"Don't ask questions, just change into the dress I bought you."

"What dress?"

"Check your suitcase. I'll be waiting outside." And with that he walked out, closing the door behind him. Hermione went over to her suitcase and opened it up. Inside was a golden baby doll dress that glittered in the evening sunset pouring in through the window. Next to it was a pair of equally golden high heels. Hermione changed into the dress and shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and quickly fluffed her hair and threw on some lipstick. Then she grabbed her purse and went down the stairs and out the front door. Ron was waiting for her there holding at least a dozen purple daisies-- Hermione's favorite.

"Well, aren't you breathtaking love?" Ron asked when he caught sight of Hermione. He handed her the purple daisies and gave her a quick kiss before leading her to the back of the bed and breakfast. There was a beautiful garden in full bloom and in the center was a picnic set up-- just like the night Ron had proposed to Hermione.

"What is all this Ron?" Hermione asked as he led her to the picnic.

"I figured we should have one last night out like this-- just the two of us. Plus, Harry wanted me to try out this spot for him."

"Is this the place where he's going to propose to Ginny?"

"I would imagine so, since it had such a wonderful effect over you."

"What am I, Harry Potter's guinea pig?"

"Aren't we all?" Ron asked playfully before handing her a glass of sparkling pumpkin juice. They talked about Harry and Ginny some more before moving on to topics such as their child and the World Cup the next day. Hermione was rooting for Bulgaria as Viktor would soon be retiring from the team to spend time with his family and this could be his last chance at the cup. Ron was rooting for Norway because he would always hold a bit of negativity towards the Bulgarian seeker. Soon it was dark and they went inside to relax before the exciting events that were to take place the next day.

Hermione woke up at six the next morning and changed into her Bulgaria Quidditch shirt and a pair of jeans. She woke Ron up and forced him into a cold shower and then went over to Harry and Ginny's room to make sure they were both up. Ginny answered the door dressed in her Norwegian blue. Harry walked out of the bathroom, matching Hermione's Bulgarian red.

"I see Ron and I aren't the only couple feuding over who the winner's of this match will be." They playfully mocked each other on their choice of teams as Ron came stumbling into the room wearing his blue Norwegian shirt. They went down to the kitchen to find a home style breakfast waiting for them courtesy of the bed and breakfast owner. When they were done eating Ron and Harry plotted the best course to the location of the match and decided to take a taxi to the closest public establishment and walk the rest of the way. Ginny called them another taxi and they were soon on their way to the stadium. They pulled up at a coffee shop much like the one Hermione and Harry had discussed Baby at many months ago and then started walking towards a great wooded area. Deep into the forest they saw the stadium looming against the brilliant sunny sky. When they reached it, Harry took the tickets and found the way to their seats.

Ron's department had outdone themselves with the seats they had given the two couples. They were in the top most section, closest to the action-- if there was any rough housing, they would surely be bled on. The match started after ten minutes and Hermione cheered loudest when Viktor entered the stadium. A very noticeable look of jealousy spread over Ron's face as she did this. Finally the action started and the quaffle was all over the place. Within twenty minutes the score was tied seventy to seventy with no sign of the snitch. Suddenly Hermione felt a very odd sensation creep over her. She looked down and noticed that she was all wet. Then the pain came. She recoiled into her seat and started gasping. Ron looked over at her and nearly had a panic attack.

"What's wrong Hermione? Is it the baby? Is something wrong with our baby?" he frantically asked her. Through gasping breaths Hermione answered him.

"Yes Ron, something's wrong with our baby. It got my impatience and decided it was going to be born now instead of in two weeks."

"Our baby is coming now?"

"Yes Ron, our baby is coming now."

"Harry! We need to get Hermione to the nearest wizarding hospital right now!"

"But Ron, the match--"

" I don't care about the match! I'm having a baby!"

"You're having a baby?" Hermione panted as the contraction stopped. Harry and Ron helped Hermione up and Ginny supported her back as they left the stadium to deliver the newest Weasley to the world.


	10. Welcome to the World

**Chapter 10:**

**Welcome to the World**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"At four in the morning on August tenth after nineteen hours of labor, Peter Noah Weasley was born to Ron and Hermione Weasley. This bouncing baby boy weighs six pounds four ounces and is twenty seven inches long. He has shocking red hair like his father and his mother's warm brown eyes." Ginny said into the phone to Hermione's parents upon Hermione's request that they be called. It was the morning of Peter's birth and Harry and Ginny were in the waiting room while Ron and Hermione spent some quality time with their son. After Ginny hung up the phone she and Harry went into Hermione's room to visit a bit more.

"Well who won the Cup?" Ron asked when Harry and Ginny walked into the room.

"Bulgaria" Ginny said sourly and Ron made a disgusted face while Hermione let out a cheer.

"No son of mine will be a Bulgarian quidditch fan. Mark my words." Ron said as he looked at Peter.

"Oh he'll pay no attention to you I'm sure." Hermione giggled.

"Yes, I imagine he'll be a mum's boy." Ron sighed with a grin on his face.

"Thank heaven for that" Harry said from his place beside Ginny.

"Can I hold him?" Ginny asked and Hermione held out her son to his aunt.

"Ginny, what's that on your finger?" Ron asked when he noticed Ginny's outstretched hand was sparkling.

"Oh, it's my engagement ring!" Ginny squealed and the room exploded with cheers and laughter.

"When did you do it?" Hermione asked Harry with a smirk on her face.

"Oh around one this morning. I was antsy and couldn't wait any longer so I asked ."

"And I said yes" Ginny added.

"Well, isn't today just a lovely day then?" Hermione asked as Ginny placed Peter back in her arms. He was sleeping quietly, content and at peace with his small little world. Hermione was overcome with a wave of emotion. She didn't know she could posses so much love for someone she didn't even know. This was the beginning of a beautiful life to be filled with love and laughter and all the good things that make living worthwhile. As she stared at her son's sleeping face she felt Ron put his hand on her shoulder. They were a happy little family, lost in that moment that would begin a new life and add a happy memory to two very fulfilled ones.

Fin.

A/N: I hope you all liked this sequel to The Trials and Tribulations of Becoming Us! I currently have four other fanfictions that I plan to be working on, so it should be a very full summer for us all. Thanks for reading!

Katie


End file.
